The present invention relates to suggestions to assist in the driving of a vehicle and, more particularly, relates to on-demand suggestions provided by a central knowledgebase to assist in the driving of vehicles which may have a driver or may be driverless.
There may be situations when a driver of a vehicle encounters a situation that is unfamiliar to the driver. The situation may be a weather condition or a road condition or it may even be that the driver is in unfamiliar territory. The driver may wish to contact a resource to provide helpful information to help the driver resolve the situation.
In the case of a driverless vehicle, the vehicle may need up-to-date information to navigate the situation.